


His Beautiful President

by HintehDehPengu



Series: All Yogscast One-Shot Works [10]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: Zylus spent most of the student council meetings staring at his beautiful president...
Relationships: Lewis Brindley/Rick van Laanen
Series: All Yogscast One-Shot Works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/382735
Kudos: 3





	His Beautiful President

**Author's Note:**

> Just a Lylush short I wrote tonight!
> 
> Don't worry, I'm still working on Edgewood (for those of you who follow it). Just needed a way to keep everyone engaged!

He was infatuated... the student council president. Zylus couldn't get enough of him. Being the lowly treasurer, he spent most of the meetings staring at his beautiful president.

"Rick, are you listening?" Lewis inquired. Zylus snapped out of his trance. "Uh- yes, yes sir." his heart was beating. He said his name!

Despite Zylus having the biggest of all crushes on Lewis, the two barely knew each other. Lewis had indicted Zylus into the council after his brilliant campaign for treasurer.

* * *

When home, his mother had made his dinner. He wasn't too hungry, but he still ate anyway. "How was school?" she asked. Zylus just nodded. "It was good." He had come home with some tasks to help plan the next school fete. He had to figure out food, games, etc. All within the minimum budget. He had this in the bag, he wasn't worried. Getting to his room, he sat at his desk and began to draw conclusions from the notes that he'd taken...

Some time later, he had finished. He sighed. Being a fast worker had its perks. It was only 7:30... he had time for some games. He logged in to his Steam account, checking his messages quickly. He had a few friend requests, but that was since he put his Steam name on the noticeboard outside the council room for a joke. One friend request stood out, 'Xephos'. He clicked on the profile, wondering who it could be. He sent them a message.

Zylush: Hey! It's Rick from school

Xephos: Hi Rick, it's Lewis

Zylus's heart started beating fast. Lewis played games too? Maybe they could play together, or... ah. His head was full of ideas.

Zylush: Hey man. I did finish all the work you set by the way

Xephos: I didn't doubt you for a second, don't worry

Zylus sighed happily. His head was swirling with happy thoughts, he couldn't concentrate on anything else. His chest was filled with butterflies, he felt nervous... why?

* * *

The two had agreed to play some Garry's Mod together. They had played a lot of TTT with some other friends from school, and it was now 10. Lewis had said he needed to sleep, meanwhile Zylus needed to do homework. He sighed, collapsing on his bed. He cuddled up to a pillow, accidentally falling asleep.

* * *

Zylus had woken up at 6, remembering he had homework. He didn't know how he'd slept for a full eight hours in his day clothes. He got up, slumping to his desk. He opened his notebook, finishing his homework in the next hour. He made his way to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and then getting into the shower. He dried off, putting on his best clothes. He grabbed all his notebooks and textbooks, putting them neatly in his backpack. He went downstairs, making himself breakfast. Not long later, he left to walk to school.

* * *

It didn't take him long to walk to school, and he was there by 8. He went by the council room, looking in to see if his president was there. He was... Studying away without a care in the world. Zylus was really into a trance at this point... his mouth was gaped, and he may have been drooling a little bit. He heard a tap on the glass. He shook out of his trance. "Are you going to come in?" Lewis asked, smiling. Zylus's heart started beating again. He opened the door, taking off his bag. Lewis sat back down at the table. Zylus didn't know if he should sit, or... "You can sit, Zylush." Lewis grinned. Zylus nodded quickly, sitting down.

"I didn't know our treasurer was such a good shot." Lewis said, looking up from his notebook, breaking the silence.

"Well... I'm not _that_ good..!" Zylus stammered, it should be obvious to everybody that he was acting... infatuated.

"Nonsense, you're really great. Now, do you have all the plans you drew up for the fete?" Lewis smiled, looking past the infatuation. He just thought Zylus was naturally a nervous person. "Oh, here." Zylus reached into his bag, taking them out. He handed them to Lewis, earning himself a nod. "I'll read through these after I've finished studying. Good work, Rick." Looks like he'd returned to his professional self. “I, um… would you like to do what we did last night again tonight?” Zylus asked, obviously infatuated and… yeah. “You mean you want me to teabag your dead corpse?” Lewis looked up, cracking a smirk. Zylus laughed, but he would love that... except the dead part. “No, I mean, play, of course… maybe... prop hunt instead?” he smiled. “Rick…” Lewis began. Zylus braced himself for the worst.

“Can I ask you something that… I hope you aren’t offended by?”

“O-oh, of course…”

“Do you like me?”

And his heart sank. He had to be truthful, this was his president… his beautiful president. But…

“No, of course I don’t-.” He began, but he soon shut up when soft lips pressed against his.

“I know you do.” Lewis whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a question to ask you all, as well! Would you like me to make a form of social media (like a twitter) for my fanfics? Just for updates and/or questions? Let me know I guess!


End file.
